matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Grenade Shotgun
|efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 93|capacity = 12 (max 60)|released = 12.0.0|mobility = *120 *7 (weight)|theme = Construction-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|attributes = * * * |firing_sound = }} The Grenade Shotgun is a Heavy weapon released in the 12.0.0 update. Appearance It is bullpup shotgun similar to the Heavy Shotgun, with elements of Grenadier. Strategy It has devastating damage, good rate of fire, OK ammo and good mobility. Tips * This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. * DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON, as his weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. * Its ability to shoot 16 grenades as a shotgun allows you to record more kill streaks easily Use this as your advantage. * Its good mobility allows you to strafe when you are firing. * Pair this with Voodoo Snowman and/or Singular Grenade. It will be useful. * Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. * Use this as the distraction when encocountering multiple enemies. * Staying airborne can make you record more kill streaks, but watch out for snipers. * The projectiles fly in an arc-like pattern. Aim your crosshair above a distant target so it can get further. * Melee users are vulnerable on your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. * Best used with the Jetpack, but take note of the snipers and homing weapons though. Counters * Avoid small and close range areas, as these grenades can instantly kill you quite effectively as if many grenades are nearby. * Its users can be killed with a powerful weapon and with some distances away from you. Try killing its users with a headshot with a powerful weapon for an easy kill. * Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. * This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning its impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the wall-break effect such as the Prototype. * When the enemy approaches, escape and try to avoid the grenades. * Attack the user while reloading. * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Run away from the grenades. * Be aware that unlike the Grenadier, its grenades explodes instantly upon contact to any solid objects. VS Grenadier UP2 *Advantages **Shoots 16 looping shots as a shotgun. **Deals extensive damage. **Good mobility, scored at 120. **Can be used against Storm Hammer Spammers. *Neutral **Has an arc-shaped path. **Has an area damage. *Disadvantages **Has a limited range. **Costly. Trivia * It is based on the Pancor Jackhammer bullpup automatic shotgun. * This looks like Heavy Shotgun and Grenadier combined. * It seems to be an exaggerated counterpart of Grenadier, as it shoots 16 grenades per fire, bhence being a shotgun. * It can instant kill all entities in both modes, provided that at least three grenades hits the enemies. * Many consider this weapon to be the "Ultimate Spamming Machine", so much so that it is even worse than the Adamant Bomber * It was made cheaper in the 15.3.0 update. * Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. Category:Heavy Category:Shotgun Category:Premium Category:Looping shot Category:Area damage Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Looping Shot Category:Clan Weapons